sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrappers
Population centres The Scrappers usually build 10-30 person outposts, usually within line of sight of the nearest Stargate, but not immediately next to/around one. There are five “settlements”, which serve as the main points of gathering en-masse for the Scrappers. These larger settlements are roughly one hours walk from the Stargate, and no further. Government The Scrappers generally have a Alpha/Beta style organisation, where each Alpha is part of a collective decision making group for the next level of decision making. The Scrappers often move around in small (5-10 person) groups (Team), who have a leader (Guide) and a second-in command (Spotter). Outposts are commanded by a base commander (Warrant) and a Quartermaster. Settlements have a mayor (Bastion) and a sheriff (Guardian). Teams are attached to an Outpost, and the Guides of the attached Teams form a council. Each Outpost is connected to a settlement, and the Warrants of each Outpost form another council. Finally, the five Bastions form a final council. Each of the councils determine who will be the leader of the relevant Outpost or Settlement, with the Bastion Council deciding who will be the overall leader of the Scrappers (currently this is John). "The Scrappers operate a broadly democratic system of government, with a hierarchy of structures each feeding representation up to the next level. This system is largely made possible because the base units of their society remains small. Past a certain size, a given community splits off a cadet population to avoid pursuit and limit their concentration of resource consumption. They operate a barter economy, in the absence of any centralised financial institution." ''- Dr Rex Caldfield '' Beliefs The Scrappers do not have a unified belief system. They openly provide for each of their members to be able to practice their own beliefs, as long as it is not imposed on other people. Professions Social Classes Because many members of the Scrappers are of Military backgrounds, they have carried through a loose Officer/Enlisted system within their society. The “Officers” of the Scrappers are generally those who lead teams/outposts/settlements, or have a major standing with the society. However, these are not permanent statuses, and are tied to the position that the person has at the time. Beyond that, there is no structured “rank” or “class” system. Writing Scrappers tend to use electronic devices for sending and receiving information. Art/Architecture Until recently, the life of the Scrappers has not really given space for them to develop an artistic side to their society, but with new members and a shift in focus, this may change. Obviously, due to the multicultural nature of the Scrappers, this will be the main defining aspect of their art. Scrapper Architecture also displays their multicultural origins, with there being no singular architectural design. However, their structures and buildings tend to be more towards the militaristic and utilitarian designs. Culinary Crops and foodstuffs are only grown at the five main settlements. All other Outposts and Teams trade with other planets to get the food and materials they need. Public Works The Scrappers have been quick to develop the various facilities and amenities required to a technologically advanced society to build upon. Sewers, power lines, roads, etc. One of their key pieces of infrastructure is their messenger communication network. Each Team, Outpost and Settlement have a Messenger Device, which stores information, messages, news and so forth. Whenever these devices come into communication range with each other, they transfer any new updates between each other. The Scrappers also place some of these devices near Stargates on planets that are frequented by teams, and the Outposts and Settlements perform a regular series of dials to each other to keep information up to date. Warfare Armour: Grey and silver segmented armour, half face masks. Weapons: Rifles, shotguns, heavy pistols, heavy weapons. Things that are medium range, slow firing, but hard hitting. Personalities As with everything else, the attitudes of the Scrappers are a mixture, with a common overlay. Many of the Scrappers are people who were trying to find a better way of life, and then got caught up in things beyond their control. Some of the Scrappers are former military, criminals, and such things. The general theme is that they are trying to redeem themselves in some way, and stop others from being exploited or put at risk in the same way they originally were. "While their heterogenous origins and individualistic leanings make the Scrappers a diverse bunch, there are two common threads to be seen. Having evolved from a refugee population, they came to their current place with no property, no homes and no heirlooms; words and deeds are all in all to them, and not to be questioned lightly. Everything that they have, they have built or claimed for themselves. In consequence, they are a proud people. They are also more than a little bitter, probably as a result of all that they have built being threatened by an extradimensional threat not of their making." ''- Dr Rex Caldfield'' Appearance The Scrappers are a rag-tag group, who have a common theme thrown over the top, and this carries through to their appearance. They will have a mix of soft kit, generally from their original life/homeworld, and then their additional equipment (armour, weapons, etc) is relatively similar. All Scrappers wear a half-face mask when outside. This began as a result of encountering potential toxic atmospheres during some of their exploration, but has evolved into a cultural practice shared by all scrappers, regardless of origin. Greetings Technology Their tech is often built upon a collaboration of various pieces of tech both that which has been made by the Refugees, and tech that they have found and salvaged out in the Clouds. *Spacefaring: The Scrappers do not currently utilise spacecraft. *Colonisers: The Scrappers have 7 established colonies, all within the Small Magellanic Cloud. *Explorers: The Scrappers are not likely to be encountered outside of the Magellanic Clouds. Tech ratings *Construction Technology: Similar to Earth *Manufacturing Technology: Similar to Earth *Biological Technology: Similar to Earth *Transportation Technology: Similar to Earth *Communication Technology: Similar to Earth *Energy Technology: Similar to Earth History Over the last few years, people from around the Galaxy have been seeking to escape the various conflicts, atrocities, warlords and other bad things. These refugees headed out to various places that were known to be safe, or just tried to find a new home. Rumours began to circulate about a new, undiscovered part of the Gate Network that was safe from attack, so people headed out there. They ended up out in the Magellanic Clouds, and unable to find their way back to the Milky Way (due to various factors). Feeling safe from the things they were fleeing, they set up camps and settlements, often being brought together by the Sentinels, or finding each other accidentally. As the refugees explored their new homes, they encountered the Theil Subspecies, the Sentinels and the remains of the Theil society. They saw this as an opportunity to make the best of their situation, and thus started to scavenge the tech they could find. Then the Crusade arrived, following up on information stored in various Ancient repositories, telling of the Theil and their advanced technology. One of the main enemies the refugees had been fleeing from had found them. In response, some of the refugees banded together to protect the rest from the Crusade, and also to actively seek out Theil technology to make things better for the refugees. They hunted down some of the Sentinels, to scavenge their bodies to equipment, looted the remains of Theil cities and fight the crusade where they could. Recent History The SEF started exploring the Magellanic Clouds in 2016, following up on some new discoveries. The initial exploration force didn’t have that much contact with the Scrappers, but did encounter a couple of the Refugee settlements. When the Crusade attacked the SEF exploration team, a SAR deployment was sent to find them, which was when the SEF and the Scrappers formally met. The Scrappers offered to help the SEF, by providing information and equipment, and the SEF offered to train the Scrappers to fight the Crusade. At the end of the deployment, Dr Alba Cross volunteered to join with one of the Theil Machine worlds, to prevent it from overloading. In the two years since, Dr Cross’ consciousness merged with the Machine world, and this has had an effect on the Sentinels that are connected to this world. These Sentinels started to reach out to the Scrappers to help them organise themselves more effectively, and to work towards a more collaborative way of life. An uneasy alliance between the Scrappers and the SentinAlbas were formed, and since then, the Scrappers have been working to protect the Clouds, and the people who live there, from exploitation. Recent interactions ---- During deployment SEF/18/Delta.54 the SEF visited the Scrappers to share information. During this deployment there were several encounters with the 'black goo' and the first instance of the memetic virus, during which it was noted the Scrappers appeared to be immune. The SEF made contact with John, the leader of the Scrappers, and his team - including Eris, a scrapper who became infected with the black goo and required emergency treatment from the SEF to save her life. They discovered a plot to assassinate John, though the source of this plot was never located. The Scrappers requested further assistance from the SEF resulting in deployment SEF/19/Delta.57 - with the increasing interference of both the black goo and the Crusade, the Scrappers felt their way of life was threatened and the SEF were invited to provide support in dealing with the threats. During the course of this deployment the SEF learned that John, the leader of the Scrappers, was formerly of Earth and had a significant criminal record. John disappeared before the SEF could confront him, leading the Scrappers leaderless until the Bastions elected Eris as interim leader. Return to Cultural Database Category:Cultures